La caída del Duck Avenger
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Basado en el comic Paperinik new Adventures. Muchas noticias fueron divulgadas el mismo día, pero solo una de ellas era verdad y esa era que el Duck Avenger y Donald Duck eran el mismo pato.
1. Demasiadas noticias

**La caída del Duck Avenger**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Paperinik new Adventures pertenece a: Disney.**

**Basado en el capítulo 34 de Paperinik new Adventures.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Demasiadas noticias**

* * *

Huey revisó la guía de los Jóvenes Castores. Si su libro estaba en lo correcto, algo que siempre ocurría, los hongos que estaban frente a él debían ser comestibles. Con un gesto de mano le hizo saber a sus hermanos que podían comer. Cuando los vio escupirlos se preguntó si se había equivocado. No tardó en conocer la respuesta.

—¡Sabe horrible! —se quejaron Dewey y Louie al unísono.

—No hay nada más para comer.

Huey tomó uno de los hongos y convencido de que no sabían tan mal decidió probarlos. Los escupió al instante. El sabor era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Mentalmente se dijo que no los buscaría a no ser que fuera lo único comestible en ese lugar.

—¿Seguro de que no son venenosos? —se quejó Louie —, comienzo a sentirme enfermo.

—La guía de los Jóvenes Castores dice que no lo son —el tono de voz de Huey indicaba que no había ningún espacio para dudas —. Busquemos algo más.

—¡Que bueno que los encuentro! —les dijo Scrooge.

Louie notó que su tío se veía un tanto nervioso y eso le causó un mal presentimiento. Scrooge nunca los había ido a buscar a una de las reuniones de los Jóvenes Castores y, dudaba, pudiera alterarse con facilidad. Lo acompañaron en varias aventuras y en más de una ocasión estuvieron cerca de lastimarse de gravedad o algo peor, pero nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, solo que vine por mis sobrinos para que me acompañen en una aventura.

—Pero estamos en medio de un campamento.

—No importa, tienen autorización para venir conmigo —Scrooge se apresuró en agregar antes de que los trillizos pudieran decir algo —. ¿No les parece más divertido acompañarme en un viaje que un aburrido campamento?

—Pero estoy a punto de conseguir…

—La obtendrás después —lo interrumpió Scrooge —, la aventura no puede esperar —después de una pequeña pausa agregó —. Iremos por helado.

—Hola, niños —les dijo Launchpad, su voz no tenía la energía con la que solía hablar —. Lamento…

—Que no pudieran quedarse hasta el final del campamento —lo interrumpió Scrooge. Por la reacción de Launchpad no parecía ser eso lo que quería decir —, pero no se preocupen, lo que haremos será más divertido.

—Yo me refería a…

—Conduce rápido —lo volvió a interrumpir Scrooge. Huey, Louie y Dewey lo miraron un tanto confundidos —, no queremos que cierre la heladería.

—Creí que iríamos por helado —comentó Dewey al ver que Scrooge los llevó hasta su avión.

—Lo haremos después de que lleguemos a nuestro destino —les interrumpió Scrooge sin apartar la mirada de la calle —. Será mejor que se apresuren, tenemos prisa.

Ver a Fethry y a Gladstone hicieron que las sospechas de Louie aumentaran. Scrooge no solía llevarlos a ninguna de sus aventuras y ninguno de los dos solía verse tan agitado como lo estaban en ese momento, especialmente Gladstone, él era demasiado suertudo como para tener que preocuparse por algo.

—Lamento el retraso —comentó la abuela Duck que acababa de llegar, la tristeza en su rostro era bastante notable —, había algo que quería hacer antes.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntaron los trillizos al unísono.

—Cosas —respondió la abuela Duck, no volvió a hablar durante el resto del día.

—Los demás están en sus asientos, será mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes. No queremos abusar de mi buena suerte —comentó Gladstone tratando de parecer casual.

—¿Quiénes son los demás?

—El resto de la familia —respondió Fethry.

Los trillizos recorrieron el avión después de que este despegara. Encontraron a Webby y a la señora Beakley. También a Fenton, Gyro, Manny, Bombillito y a Daisy. Ellos sabían de su mal temperamento, pero era la primera vez que la veían en ese estado. Ninguno de los tres hermanos sabía si estaba enojada, triste o las dos cosas. A quien no encontraron fue a Donald.

—¿Tienen alguna idea del lugar a dónde vamos? —les preguntó Webby.

—Esperábamos que tú lo supieras —respondió Huey —, tío Scrooge solo nos dijo que iríamos a una aventura y por helado.

—Abuelita solo me dijo que saldríamos de viaje, apenas tuve tiempo de empacar lo necesario —se lamentó Webby.

—¿Has visto al tío Donald? —preguntaron los trillizos al unísono.

—No.

El vuelo fue largo. Los patitos se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Louie despertó lo primero que notó era que estaba solo. Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, había compartido habitación con sus hermanos desde que tenía uso de la memoria. Intentó salir de la habitación, encontrando que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Intentó salir, desistiendo después de unos pocos intentos. En la mesa al lado de su cama había una nota firmada por la señora Bekley que prometía respuestas al día siguiente. Decidió acostarse en su cama y ver unos cuantos videos para matar el aburrimiento. Grande fue su frustración cuando comprobó que no tenía acceso a internet. Probó con la base de datos solo para encontrar que no tenía saldo.

Al día siguiente fue el último en despertar. Esto pudo comprobarlo cuando vio que sus hermanos y Webby eran los únicos que se encontraban en el comedor. El desayuno estaba servido y él hambriento por lo que se apresuró en tomar lo primero que encontró, un tazón de cereal.

—¿No tienen la sensación de que los adultos nos están ocultando algo? —comentó Louie, trató de aparentar desinterés, pero por la forma en que sus hermanos y Webby la veía se notaba que había fallado en el intento.

—Exageras —le dijo Dewey —, probablemente el viaje se tardó más de lo que pensaron y no pudieron despertarnos.

—Deberíamos llamar al tío Donald.

—¿Crees que sepa algo? No lo vi en el avión.

—Probablemente ni siquiera sepa que salimos.

—Lo dudo, dijeron que vendría toda la familia y Donald es parte de la familia.

Dewey fue quien marcó al teléfono de la casa. No obtuvo respuesta. Después de varios intentos decidió dejar de hacerlo. Huey dijo que podría estar dormido o buscando algún trabajo. Incluso sugirió que pudo haber encontrado uno y que ese fue el motivo por el que no pudo acompañarlos. Le dejaron un mensaje, esperando que les devolviera la llamada cuanto antes.

—¿Ya terminaron de desayunar? —les preguntó Scrooge. Los patitos asintieron —. Bien, vamos por un helado.

Launchpad los llevó a la heladería. El viaje fue largo, demasiado aburrido para los más pequeños. Ninguno entendía por qué se habían instalado tan lejos del pueblo, pero ninguno quiso preguntar. La emoción por comer helado junto a su tío fue mayor. Pocas veces Scrooge solía invitarlos a algo, menos aún por iniciativa propia.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo en la heladería. Scrooge compró un galón de helado y regresó a la casa en la que se habían instalado bastante apresurado. Lauchad estuvo cerca de chocar en más de una ocasión, pero Scrooge no le dijo que disminuyera la velocidad en ningún momento, al contrario, incluso pidió que aceleraran en cuanto pasaron por un pequeño parque.

—Será mejor que guardemos esto antes de que se derrita.

—Pero, tío Scrooge…

—Comerán después del almuerzo.

Louie notó que los adultos callaron en cuanto los vieron. Algunos tenían las ojeras un poco marcadas, pero todos ellos tenían la misma expresión. Un vistazo a su hermano bastó para saber que ellos también lo habían notado. No los había visto en la mañana y dudaba que se hubieran quedado en la misma casa.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Tenemos muchas ganas de comer helado —respondió la abuela Duck un tanto nerviosa.

—Nosotros igual.

—Lo haremos después de que acomoden su ropa nueva.

Cada uno de los patitos se dirigió a la habitación que le fue asignada. A Louie le gustaba tener ropa nueva, pero no entendía por qué habían comprado tanta si no se quedarían por mucho tiempo. Si solo era una aventura, cosa que comenzaba a dudar, deberían estar de vuelta en su casa antes de que esa ropa fuera necesaria.

Dejó la ropa en su lugar antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Webby. En el camino se encontró con sus hermanos por lo que asumió que habían tenido la misma idea.

—¿No les parece que nos ocultan algo? —se quejó Webby

—Llamaré al tío Donald —Dewey les mostró su teléfono celular —, si pasara algo sería el primero en hacer algo.

—Cierto —dijeron los otros niños al unísono, conscientes de lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser su tío.

—Pero ¿si él fuera el del problema? —sugirió Webby.

—Nos habrían dicho ¿cierto?

—Creo que sí —era evidente que Webby no estaba del todo convencida.

—No tengo saldo —se quejó Dewey.

Los patitos bajaron a la cocina y marcaron a su tío. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Dewey desistiera. Como no obtuvo respuesta decidió dejar un mensaje en el que fingía estar en un grave problema. Sabía que Donald se enojaría en cuanto se enterara la verdad, pero comenzaba a molestarle el no obtener ninguna respuesta. Los cuatro patitos estaban de acuerdo en que no era algo normal.

Durante el almuerzo solo se quedaron la abuela Duck, la señorita Beacley y Scrooge. Cuando preguntaron por los demás les dijeron que se estaban instalando en sus casas. Ninguno le dio algún motivo por el cambio de residencia. La situación se volvió más tensa en cuanto preguntaron por Donald. Los mandaron a sus habitaciones inmediatamente.

—¡No puedo creer que no tengamos internet ni televisión! —se quejó Louie.

—Y yo que eso sea lo único que te preocupa.

—¿Debería preocuparme por algo más?

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez no está pasando nada y somos nosotros los que nos estamos inventando cosas.

Le preguntaron a todos sus parientes y amigos. Launchpad se inventaba excusas poco creíbles para marcharse en cuanto los veía, Daisy y la abuela Duck afirmaban estar enfermas mientras que los demás simplemente les decían que estaba trabajando y que se comunicaría con ellos en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

—Donald está trabajando en la Antártida, es por eso por lo que no puede contestar ninguna llamada —les dijo Gyro después de horas de insistencia —. Será mejor que regresen a su casa, o la abuela Duck se enojará con ustedes.

—Sí, Gyro.

Aunque las sospechas de los patitos no desaparecieron del todo, no retomaron el tema. Se sentían enojados con Donald por no haberles hablado de su nuevo empleo y más por haberse marchado sin siquiera despedirse. No fue hasta una semana después de haber salido de Duckburg que los patitos salieron en una nueva aventura.

Scrooge los llevó a un templo hundido bajo el mar. Launchpad fue el encargado de conducir el submarino. Cuando Dewey lo vio, tuvo la sospecha de que ocultaba algo. Sabía que su amigo no era bueno mintiendo y su actitud era la misma que había tenido cuando creyó que era el personaje de una película de terror.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No ¿por qué? —Launchpad estaba bastante nervioso —. ¿Debería pasar algo? No es como si…

—Han estado actuando extraño y tío Donald no nos ha llamado.

—Los ojos al frente, Launchpad —lo interrumpió Scrooge.

Dewey tuvo que contenerse para no quejarse. Sabía que no fue coincidencia el que su tío entrara en ese momento, estaba bastante seguro de que le estaban ocultando algo. Su plan había sido esperar a que Scrooge se marchara y que Launchpad tuviera un desliz, algo que no fue posible pues Scrooge lo llevó de regreso con sus hermanos.

—¿Alguna idea sobre lo que nos pueden estar ocultando? —comentó Dewey en un susurro.

—¿Algún oscuro secreto familiar? —sugirió Louie.

El rostro de Webby pareció iluminarse ante ese comentario. Huey lo descartó, pero Webby no le prestó atención. Parecía convencida de que algo debía estar pasando y quería descubrirlo.

—Lo dudo, debe ser algo reciente, de lo contrario no habríamos dejado Duckburg.

—¿Algún secreto que quieran compartir? —les preguntó Scrooge. Huey se preguntó qué tanto había estado escuchando.

—¡Eso es lo que queremos saber!

—No es como si les estuviera ocultando algo —la voz de Scrooge tenía cierto tono acusador.

—Es Dewey —lo interrumpió Louie —, tenemos la sospecha de que le gusta alguien.

—¿No estás muy joven para pensar en esas cosas?

—No hay nadie —respondió Dewey un tanto incómodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

—Sigue en estado de negación —Louie le dio un codazo a su hermano para evitar que dijera algo que los delatara.

Scrooge lo miró durante unos instantes antes de retirarse. Huey sabía que, a pesar de la distancia, no había dejado de observarlos. Sabía que los quería, pero no recordaba que hubiera sido así en el pasado. Estaba siendo casi tan sobreprotector como Donald. La idea de que le estaban ocultando algo resultaba cada vez más difícil de tolerar, del mismo modo en que no deseaba ni creía tener la capacidad de mentir.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca del templo, solo Launchpad se quedó dentro del submarino. Se pusieron sus trajes y comenzaron a recorrer el templo. Encontraron varias monedas, de escaza remuneración y muchos cofres vacíos. El estado del templo le hizo sospechar a Huey que ese lugar había sido saqueado tiempo atrás. Esto le pareció extraño, dudaba que hubiera algo allí que fuera del interés de su tío y sin embargo este los había sacado del campamento diciéndoles que era algo importante.

—¿Hay algún tesoro, tío Scrooge?

—Sí. Nos encontramos frente a los restos de una ciudad abandonada.

—Entiendo lo de abandonada, pero no veo ningún tesoro.

—Eso es porque no has buscado lo suficiente.

Buscaron durante varios minutos. Encontraron lo que parecían ser restos de documentos y de pinturas, irreconocibles. Louie intentó tomar un cofre, seguro de que en su interior debía haber algunas joyas o algo que pudiera ser de su interés. Logró abrir el cofre, pero en este se encontraban unos trozos de vidrio que rompieron su tanque de oxígeno.

Intentó salir, pero la falta de aire comenzó a afectarle. Intentó pedir ayuda, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Lo más recomendable hubiera sido mantener la respiración, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para poder siquiera pensarlo. Incapaz de poder hacer algo perdió la consciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba dentro del submarino. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar y, por lo que pudo comprobar, sus compañeros de viaje tampoco lo sabían. Intentó pensar en la manera en que salió de esa situación, a su mente el único recuerdo que llegó fue el de una mancha roja que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia, detalle que prefirió guardarse para sí mismo al no poder comprobar que tan real fue.

Louie se resfrío por lo que tuvo que pasar varios días encerrado en su habitación. Cuando logró recuperarse se enteró que el uso del teléfono de la casa había sido reservado únicamente para emergencias y que la abuela Duck se había tomado en serio lo de tenerlos ocupados. No sabía cómo, pero siempre había algo por hacer.

Louie logró conseguir un teléfono una semana después del viaje en submarino, pero en vez de conseguir respuestas lo que obtuvo fue más dudas. Estaba bastante seguro de haber marcado el número de su tío Donald, pero también que la persona que le contestó no era su pariente y que se había ofendido al ser llamado por ese nombre. Había hecho una que otra llamada de broma, pero nunca había lidiado con alguien tan enojado como el hombre al que llamó tío Donald por error.

—Entiendo que no haya buena señal en la Antártida, pero no que el tío Donald cambiara de teléfono —comentó después de haber colgado la llamada.

—Tendremos que hacer un trabajo periodístico para descubrir la verdad —sugirió Webby.

—O conseguir un periódico —agregó Louie —. ¿Han notado que no nos han permitido ver las noticias?

—Tío Scrooge dice que no tiene sentido comprar una televisión con toda la basura que dan.

—¿Le creen?

—No, pero qué motivo tendría para mentirnos.

—Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

Los patitos esperaron a que todos se durmieran antes de salir de la casa. No consideraron ir a preguntarle a los adultos pues sabían que le mentirían. Les parecía evidente que todos ellos le estaban ocultando algo y que, de preguntarles, no volverían a tener una oportunidad como esa.

El mayor problema al que se enfrentaron fue la caminata al pueblo. Quedaron agotados, pero nunca se detuvieron. Sabían que si lo hacían no volverían a tener otra oportunidad como esa. En cuanto estuvieron en una tienda tomaron de sus ahorros y compraron un periódico, el último que quedaba. Las respuestas que necesitaban estaban en primera plana.

A pesar de los días transcurridos seguía siendo noticia y lo sería durante un largo tiempo.

Conforme leía la noticia, Huey sentía que tenía más problemas para avanzar. Los crímenes citados en esa lista eran horribles, terribles en verdad. Le costaba creer que su héroe favorito pudiera ser capaz de algo así y que había muerto víctima de sus propios trucos. Pero sin duda lo que más le costaba creer era el nombre de la persona a quien culpaban por lo ocurrido.

—Tiene que ser una broma —Huey murmuró incapaz de seguir leyendo o de contener el llanto —, no puede ser verdad. Duck Avenger era su héroe favorito, solo considerar que pudiera ser un criminal le parecía absurdo y Donald, era lo más cercano que tenían a un padre.

Louie le quitó el periódico a Huey. También afectado por lo que su hermano había leído y por el estado en que este se encontraba. Su reacción fue similar a la de Huey. Quería creer que todo era un mal sueño y que cuando despertará, su tío Donald los estaría esperando con unos hotcakes recién preparados y que se reiría en cuánto les contara acerca su sueño, especialmente por la parte sobre la identidad secreta del pato enmascarado.

Webby y Dewey dudaron antes de tomar el periódico que había caído de las manos de Louie. No habían terminado de asimilar las noticias sobre el Duck Avenger y ver el estado de los patitos les hacían sentirse aún más nerviosos. Descubrir el motivo fue como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

En pocos minutos se habían enterado de demasiadas noticias, todas ellas dolorosas y difíciles de creer. La evidencia era clara, demasiado quizás. Ninguno de ellos pudo diferenciar la verdad de la mentira, demasiado dolidos por los hechos expuestos en ese trozo de papel.

—Niños, yo… —les dijo la señora Beakley, a su lado estaba Scrooge y la abuela Duck —, no queríamos que se enteraran de esta forma.

Ninguno de los patitos dijo nada ni se opuso cuando los llevaron a su casa. No podían dejar de pensar en las palabras de ese periódico. El Duck Avenger era un criminal, murió cuando la Torre Ducklair fue destruida y era su tío Donald.


	2. Tratando de ocultar un secreto

**Capítulo 2: Tratando de ocultar un secreto**

* * *

Scrooge estaba viendo el canal de economía cuando pasaron la noticia sobre el Duck Avenger. Al principio le pareció extraño y no le dio importancia. Cambió de canal solo para descubrir que en todos estaban dando la misma noticia. Al considerar que debía haber un motivo importante decidió verla.

Angus Fangus apareció en la pantalla, asegurando ser el responsable de la caída del criminal conocido como Duck Avenger y de desenmascararlo ante el mundo como el criminal que era. Scrooge no le dio importancia. Sabía que su inquilino tenía algo en contra del pato enmascarado y que siempre decía lo mismo.

Estaba por apagar el televisor cuando aparecieron las fotografías. En una de ellas se veía al pato enmascarado manipulando una bomba. Scrooge recordaba que días antes esa misma bomba había usado para asaltar un banco. Las fotografías más impactantes fueron las que mostraban su identidad secreta.

Era absurdo el siquiera pensar que su sobrino pudiera ser el pato enmascarado, pero la evidencia era más que clara. Recordó que Donald le había dicho que era su mejor amigo, pero no pudo recordar haberlos visto juntos. Intentó pensar en las diferencias entre ambos, convencido de que encontraría muchas. Hizo algunas comparaciones en cuanto a la personalidad, recordando que Duck Avenger siempre se mostraba listo para enfrentar el peligro y lo temeroso que se mostraba su sobrino. Eso lo hubiera convencido de no ser por la ocasión en que Donald se había disfrazado del pato enmascarado. No habría notado la diferencia de no ser porque encontró el gorro de su sobrino.

—¿Qué haré contigo, Donald?

—Me siento honrado de decirles que ese bufón enmascarado —escuchó que Angus decía —, después de una valerosa persecución hasta la torre Ducklair ese farsante encontró su fin. Incapaz de vencerme ha sucumbido, víctima de sus propios engaños.

Scrooge intentó llamar a Donald. Fuera o no Duck Avenger necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Escuchó el teléfono timbrar en varias ocasiones, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Le dejó un mensaje advirtiéndole de los problemas en que estaría en cuanto lo viera. En la televisión se veía la torre Ducklair destruida, pero Scrooge estaba seguro de que eso no era una prueba definitiva de que su sobrino hubiera muerto o fuera culpable de los cargos de los que hablaba el periodista del canal 00.

La llegada de unos oficiales confirmó lo que no quería creer.

—La búsqueda continúa, pero dadas las circunstancias es seguro que podemos declarar a Donald Duck como muerto —Scrooge notó la forma tosca con la que el oficial le hablaba, no tuvo ni una pizca de tacto para decirle que su sobrino había muerto e incluso parecía feliz por aquella noticia. Scrooge sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero tuvo que calmarse al saber que ese no era el único motivo por el que los oficiales se encontraban frente a él —, necesitamos encontrar a los niños bajo su custodia para llevarlos a un orfanato cuanto antes.

—Yo me haré cargo de ellos —Scrooge sacó a los oficiales a patadas de su mansión, demasiado enojado como para escuchar una palabra más de lo que tuvieran que decirle.

Llamó a sus abogados y les encomendó los trámites que fueran necesarios. Independientemente de la culpabilidad o inocencia de Donald, sabía que debía dejar Duckburg cuanto antes. La noticia de la caída de Duck Avenger se divulgaba con demasiada rapidez y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los habitantes de Duckburg tomaran represalias en contra de su familia.

Llamó a Launchpad y le ordenó que lo llevara al campamento en donde se encontraban los patitos. Sin Donald encontrar el lugar en el que se encontraban no fue sencillo, pero le alegraba saber que pudo hacerlo antes de que se enteraran de lo ocurrido. Sabía que en algún momento se enteraría, pero no sabía cómo contarles ni se sentía con los ánimos de hacerlo.

El viaje le resultó tan largo. Hubo ocasiones en las que se preguntó qué había hecho mal para que su sobrino se convirtiera en un criminal y otras en las que se negaba a creerlo, recordando al pequeño patito que había visto crecer hasta convertirse en un adulto y cuidar de sus sobrinos como si fueran sus propios hijos.

—Mr McDee —le dijo Launchpad un tanto inseguro —. ¿Ha visto las noticias?

—Me temo que sí. También recibí la visita de la policía.

—No creo que Mr Dee…

—Eso no importa ahora —le interrumpió Scrooge —, te prohíbo que le cuentes a los niños y eso incluye a Webby. No sé cómo se lo tomarían.

—Pero no cree que…

—Los ojos en la carretera —le regañó Scrooge —, no tenemos tiempo.

Scrooge se preguntó si algo cambiaría. Muchas veces le había dicho a Donald que era un vago y aunque su opinión sobre él no era la mejor, había una parte en su interior que se negaba a creer que su sobrino pudiera ser responsable de aquellos crímenes tan terribles de los que se le culparon. Pero como le había dicho a su chofer, no tenía tiempo. Su prioridad debía ser mantener seguros a los hijos de Della.

"Todo sería más sencillo si Della estuviera aquí", pensó Scrooge con amargura. Normalmente sabía qué hacer y se sentía orgulloso de mantener todo bajo control, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo que nunca creyó posible, ni siquiera en sus más alocadas pesadillas.

—Estoy seguro de que debe haber algún error, Mr Dee no puede ser un criminal.

La señora Beakley se encargó de reunir a su familia. Varios de sus empleados más cercanos decidieron acompañarlos. Scrooge sabía que, más que una forma de evitar represalias por su cercanía con Donald, lo que querían era brindarles su apoyo. No lo dijo con palabras, pero agradecía dicha ayuda.

Ver a la abuela Duck casi le rompe el corazón. No recordaba haberla visto en un estado similar. Estaba llorando y cada vez que alguien le hablaba lo que hacía era suplicar por noticias sobre Donald, desear que todo se tratara de una mentira. Ninguno tuvo el valor para decirle que Donald no regresaría.

Scrooge reconoció el trozo de tela que sostenía entre sus manos. Tiempo después se enteraría que esa máscara era lo único que pudieron encontrar de Donald. Aunque Scrooge hubiera querido tener un cuerpo al que enterrar le alegraba el que no lo hubieran encontrado. Ver el cuerpo sin vida de su sobrino era algo que no hubiera podido soportar.

—Duck Avenger es un héroe —le dijo la abuela Duck en cuanto se sentó a su lado —, lo sé porque yo lo vi crecer desde que era un patito. Nada de lo que diga un periodista de cuarta me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —le preguntó la señora Beakley.

—Hace un tiempo descubrí su identidad secreta —respondió la abuela Duck —, fue una casualidad. Recuerdo haberme sentido asustada al principio, temía que algo pudiera pasarle, pero al final decidí dejarlo ser un super héroe. Debí detenerlo…

—No es tu culpa.

Las dudas que Scrooge tenía sobre la relación entre Duck Avenger y Donald desaparecieron en cuanto escuchó las palabras de la abuela Duck. Por unos instantes dudó de su decisión de abandonar Duckburg y se dijo que debía limpiar el nombre de su sobrino. Pensamiento que desapareció cuando recibió el primer ataque. No sabía quienes le lanzaron huevos a su limosina y le reclamaban por su parentesco con el pato enmascarado.

Esquivar las dudas de los patitos fue más difícil de lo que creyó. Incluso tuvo que llevarlos a comprar helado. Su cartera lo resintió, pero sintió que era la única forma de conseguir algo de tiempo. Les negó el acceso a las noticias y la abuela Duck trató de mantenerlos ocupados todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos fueron en vano y fue un periódico lo que acabó con el secreto.

Hubo una ocasión en la que creyó que Donald vivía. Los detectives que había contratado para que le dieran información acerca de lo ocurrido no pudieron encontrar ningún cuerpo o algo que cambiara la situación de su sobrino y él tenía la sospecha de haberlo visto. Había salido con sus sobrinos en una aventura a un templo submarino cuando Louie estuvo a punto de encontrarlo. Launchpad le había dicho que lo encontró en el submarino, pero que no sabía cómo había llegado. Louie dijo que había visto una mancha roja y él solo pudo pensar en algo de ese color, el interior de la capa de Duck Avenger. Pasarían quince años antes de que se enterara que sus suposiciones no estaban del todo equivocadas.

—¿Cómo están seguros de que tío Donald está… no regresara? —preguntó Dewey con lágrimas en los ojos. Para nadie pasó desapercibida la pausa que hizo.

—Contraté detectives.

—No hicieron lo suficiente —se quejó Louie —, si no pudieron probar que tío Donald es inocente no son de confianza.

Scrooge no solía abrazar a nadie, pero eso cambió al ver el estado de los patitos frente a él. Se veían tan tristes, tan frágiles y necesitados de cariño. No supo que más hacer. Eran tiempos difíciles y su familia lo necesitaba.

Una semana después le hicieron un funeral a Donald. La idea original había sido enterrar una caja con el antifaz del héroe caído, pero al final desistieron de la idea. Webby insistió en que no podían deshacerse de lo único que les quedaba del pato enmascarado y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. La tumba fue simbólica. Scrooge sabía que su familia y amigos necesitaban de un lugar para visitarlo y que la torre Ducklair, lugar donde los medios aseguraban que murió, no era una opción.

—Te extrañamos, tío Donald —comentó Huey bastante afligido.

—Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti —agregó Dewey.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? —agregó Louie. Más que molesto se notaba afligido.

—Sabía que eras el más grande de todos los aventureros —comentó Webby —, pero hubiera preferido estar equivocada.

—Fue un placer ser tu amigo —comentó Gyro —, si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de habernos distanciado.

Gyro no recordaba haber conocido el secreto de Donald, pero sí tenía la sensación de que había algo que pudo haber hecho o de no haber hecho lo suficiente. La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, le costó creer que Donald hubiera muerto, pero no que fuera el pato debajo de la máscara.

—¿Cómo pudiste volver a dejarme plantada? —le reprochó Daisy, sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas —. Eres un tonto.

Scrooge no quiso ni pudo decir nada. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que la identidad del Duck Avenger fue revelada, seguía sin asimilar lo que había pasado. Quería a Donald a pesar de que nunca lo demostraba y el saber que no volvería a verlo le dolía profundamente. Más de una vez se dijo que no le importaba si su sobrino era un criminal mientras estuviera a salvo y pudiera verlo. Incluso se dijo que con unos buenos abogados podría haber hecho de su situación más llevadera.

—¿No va a decir nada? —le dijo la señora Beakley —. Era su sobrino.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—¿Está seguro? —insistió Duckworh —. ¿No hay nada que quiera decir?

—Ni siquiera tengo motivos para estar aquí.

A Scrooge no le importó lo que pudieran decir de él y se marchó. Sabía que los patitos necesitaban de esa despedida, pero no era algo que pudiera soportar. Fueron demasiadas noticias en un día, cosas que durante un tiempo creyó imposibles. De haberse quedado más tiempo habrían notado rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

Dos días después los trillizos y Webby escaparon. No llegaron demasiado lejos, ni siquiera pudieron ingresar al pueblo. Los encontraron en el lugar menos esperado, una cárcel. Habían logrado engañar a Launchpad para que los llevara al pueblo y una vez allí intentaron tomar un avión a Duckburg, algo que hubieran logrado de no ser por la pelea que tuvieron con un grupo de jóvenes que insultaron a Donald y al Duck Avenger.

—¿Algo que decir en su defensa? —les preguntó la señora Beakley.

—Dijeron que Donald merecía haber muerto en la torre Ducklair.

—Esa no es excusa para recurrir a la violencia —les dijo Daisy. Al estar trabajando en el aeropuerto fue la primera en enterarse de lo ocurrido pero la última en acudir a la estación de policía.

—¿Qué planeaban hacer?

—Limpiar el nombre de nuestro tío Donald.

—No digan tonterías —les regañó Scrooge.

Él había gastado dinero y tiempo intentando desmentir las evidencias contra Donald sin encontrar nada. Las pruebas contra Duck Avenger eran demasiado sólidas y negar su relación con Donald era absurdo, el parecido era demasiado grande. Después de dibujar una máscara en el rostro de su sobrino se sintió tonto al no haberlo notado antes y burlado por el tiempo que pasó ignorando ese hecho.

—¿Cómo puedes tomártelo a la ligera?

—¿Es que no te importa lo que digan de tío Donald?

—¿Debería? Él nunca pensó en su familia.

Como eran menores de edad y la primera vez que los patitos se metían en esa clase de problemas los dejaron irse solo con una advertencia. Pasaron días antes de que los trillizos o Webby volvieran a dirigirle la palabra, semanas antes de que lo acompañaran en una aventura. Sospechaba que la abuela Duck tenía algo que ver con el cambio de actitud en los menores, no fue algo en lo que quiso indagar, era doloroso.

* * *

Scrooge se enteró que Donald seguía con vida del mismo modo en que se había enterado de la caída del Duck Avenger. Estaba revisando las finanzas cuando nuevamente la transmisión fue interrumpida con información sobre el pato enmascarado. Ni siquiera consideró que pudiera tratarse de un impostor. El rostro que aparecía en la pantalla era Donald. A pesar de que habían pasado quince años, Scrooge estaba seguro de que era su sobrino.

Donald vestía el uniforme de Duck Avenger, pero sin la máscara. Estaba acompañado de un niño. Algunos aseguraron que había sido secuestrado por quien en el pasado fue considerado un héroe para Duckburg, pero Scrooge no necesitó de investigar para saber que no era así. La manera en que Donald lo protegió le hizo desconfiar acerca de la veracidad de las palabras de Angus Fangus. Ese niño parecía temerle más al hombre que los seguía.

Estaba por llamar a los trillizos cuando recibió una llamada de Louie. Tuvo que apartar el teléfono para no quedar sordo. Los hijos de Della habían visto las noticias y estaban más que felices al saber que su tío seguía con vida. Ninguno de ellos pensó en lo poco que había cambiado la situación. Donald seguía con vida, pero seguía siendo considerado como una amenaza.

Ninguno de ellos supo de la intervención del Raider ni como pasar un día con Donald evitó que Trip se convirtiera en el criminal que provocó la caída del Duck Avenger. Al final ese final nunca fue real y se convirtió en una línea temporal borrada.


	3. En las sombras

**Capítulo 3: En las sombras**

* * *

Donald Duck había roto rompido las leyes en más de una ocasión, muchas de estas por motivos egoístas, pero no era responsable de los crímenes que lo convirtieron en una amenaza nacional. Lo único que evitaba que su nombre estuviera en la lista de los más buscados es que todos asumieron erróneamente que había muerto cuando la torre Ducklair fue destruida.

Le parecía una mala broma el que fuera Angus quien brindara toda la información que lo hizo caer. Por mucho tiempo estuvo intentando hacerlo ver como el malo de la historia y Donald sabía que esa ocasión no había sido la excepción. Lo que no sabía era quién descubrió su identidad, cometió esos crímenes y le hizo llegar esos documentos a Angus Fangus. Podía parecer egocéntrico de su padre, pero estaba bastante convencido de que había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando su identidad.

Donald no tenía motivos para escuchar los mensajes que le dejaban, incluso era doloroso, pero necesitaba escuchar las voces de sus sobrinos. Parte de él se alegraba de que no estuvieran enterados de lo que le había ocurrido, pero otra parte temía lo que pudieran saber cuándo el secreto no pudiera continuar como tal.

El mundo lo había dado por muerto y prefería que fuera así. Donald temía lo que pudiera pasarle a su familia si regresaba y las represalias que pudieran tomar en su contra. Sentía que lo mejor era continuar desde las sombras. Sin contar que no estaba listo para afrontar el rechazo. Tenía miedo de la reacción de sus seres queridos al considerarlo un criminal, de que le dieran la espalda en cuanto supieran que seguía con vida o que lo delataran. No estaba seguro de poder escapar nuevamente de las fuerzas armadas.

Ser un héroe era difícil, pero ser un héroe caído lo era mucho más.

El saber que no volvería a ver a sus sobrinos era doloroso. Sentía que podían estar en peligro o necesitaban de su cuidado. Temía lo que pudiera pasarles después de que fuera declarado muerto y sobre quien los cuidaría. Solo podía esperar que Scrooge cuidara de ellos, era una de las pocas personas a las que les encomendaría esa tarea.

Pensó en Daisy. Tenían una cita a la que nunca podría ir. Se reprochó el haberla dejado plantada nuevamente e incluso se dijo que no lo merecía. Estaba vivo, podía limpiar su nombre, pero se encontraba tan desesperado que se sentía incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Donald quería disculparse con su familia. No se arrepentía de haberse convertido en Duck Avenger. Aunque sus motivaciones iniciales no fueron las mejores, se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Proteger a sus seres queridos, salvar al mundo. Sus logros lo habían hecho ser admirado en el siglo XXIII al punto de que lo sacaron de su época para participar en una serie o una película. No estaba seguro de qué era y poco era lo que le importaba.

Lo que le dolía era el dolor que le provocó a su familia. Saber que se vieron obligados a dejar Duckburg, por vergüenza si los rumores estaban en lo cierto. No los culpaba si ese era el motivo, él, a pesar de saber que era mentira se sentía horrorizado por los crímenes de los que se asumía, era culpable.

Hubo momentos en los que se sintió enojado. Se dijo que no había hecho nada malo, que por el contrario había salvado tantas vidas en incontables ocasiones y que se merecía el derecho de la duda. La evidencia era sólida, tan sólida que incluso él mismo hubiera dudado de su inocencia sino tuviera la certeza de que él no había cometido tan atroces crímenes. Culpó a su familia y a sus amigos por dejarlo solo.

Cuando escuchó la voz de sus sobrinos asegurando estar en grave peligro estuvo a punto de delatarse. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que le preocupaba la seguridad de los pequeños patitos a los que había criado como hijo. Localizarlos le tomó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, pero lo logró y pudo llegar hasta Louie cuando más lo necesitaba.

"Uno se hubiera demorado segundos", pensó con amargura al recordar a su compañero. Perder a la inteligencia artificial había sido uno de los golpes más fuertes. No le importaba que la gente lo odiara si podía tener a la gente que apreciaba, pero estaba solo. Todos los odiaban y quienes no lo hacían, desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro. Donald sabía que Lyla y Uno le habrían creído, pero ambos fueron desactivados por motivos parecidos. De Panchito y José tuvo sus dudas, los quería y valoraba cada momento que pasó con ellos, pero había pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio y pensó que, quizás ellos también considerarían que había cambiado. Pensó en Mickey y en Goofy, tampoco los había visto en años, pasaron por tantas aventuras y se metieron en muchos problemas, pero dudaba que le creyeran pues ambos habían sido testigos de su mal carácter.

Ver a Louie quedarse sin oxígeno le hizo experimentar uno de los mayores temores. Nadó con rapidez hasta él y, usando uno de los dispositivos que Uno le había dado, abrió la puerta del submarino. Sabía que era arriesgado y que Launchpad estaba cerca, pero no podía irse si la vida de Louie peligraba. Le aplicó primeros auxilios y solo se marchó cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose.

Desde su escondite pudo ver como Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Webby y Launchpad se acercaban a Louie. Se marchó silenciosamente, asegurándose de no ser visto. No fue la única ni la última vez que los visitó. Era arriesgado, pero Donald no se sentía capaz de pasar mucho tiempo alejados de ellos. Anhelaba verlos crecer y convertirse en unos maravillosos patos.

Sintió el deseo de reclamarle a Scrooge. Reprocharle por el peligro en el que había estado el menor de los trillizos. Poco fue lo que le faltó para hacer lo que planeaba. Más al recordar el mensaje que los patitos le dejaron. Se quedó en el submarino hasta estar seguro de que ninguno de ellos estaba en peligro.

No obstante, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en su escondite, lo que quedó de la torre Ducklair, siendo un héroe desde las sombras. Todos le habían dado la espalda, pero Donald sabía que el mundo seguía necesitando de Duck Avenger y él seguiría siendolo mientras fuera necesario.

—Con la muerte de Duck Avenger tomar este planeta será sencillo —escuchó que le decía un evronian a otro de su raza.

—No tienen porqué lamentarlo —Donald los golpeó con su X-transformer —. Hay Duck Avenger por mucho tiempo.

No tenía su máscara. La había perdido cuando la torre Ducklair colapsó, pero no la necesita. Su identidad no era secreta y estaba dispuesto a mantener a los evronians lejos de su familia, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Por qué luchas por este planeta? —le dijo el primer evronian que golpeó, seguía en el suelo, pero sabía que no debía subestimarlo —. Estamos enterados de lo que te pasó.

—Mal argumento para convencerme, los odio más a ustedes.

Donald pensó en su familia, en Huey, Dewey y Louie. Le habían dado la espalda, se fueron de Duckburg avergonzados de él, pero no podía abandonar la batalla, menos cuando sentía que él era lo único que podía mantener a su planeta seguro de la amenaza evronian, cuando irónicamente ser Duck Avenger era lo único que le quedaba.

Adoptó la posición de batalla. Corrió hasta el enemigo y golpeó al primer evronian que encontró. Usó su escudo, intercalando entre bloquear los ataques de los evronian y devolverles cada uno de los ataques. Rendirse no era una opción. Xadhoom no estaba y él no podía permitirse perder.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? —les dijo Duck Avenger de forma burlona en lo que trataba de recuperar el aire.

Fueron milímetros lo que evitaron que fuera presa del rayo de los evronian. De no haberse movido en los últimos segundos se habría terminado convirtiendo en uno de los prisioneros de esa raza alienígena y todo por lo que luchaba sería en vano. Mentalmente se dijo que no debía subestimar la situación y ciertamente no lo hacía. Estaba nervioso, le era inevitable hablar y hacer bromas.

Los evronian sabían que eran mayoría y se aprovecharon de ello. Sus ataques eran bastante seguidos y Duck Avenger difícilmente podía esquivarlos. Conforme avanzaba la batalla podía sentir que la forma en que el cansancio le afectaba y como algunos de sus movimientos comenzaban a volverse un poco torpes.

Usó el X-transformer al máximo. Paralizó a los evronian y golpeó a quienes pudieron esquivar el rayo paralizador. La batalla fue larga, pero al final los aliens prefirieron escapar. Duck Avenger se dijo que, si no lo hubieran hecho, habría sido él quien se habría visto obligado a usar esa técnica.

Quince años después de su caída, Donald se enteraría de los motivos que lo llevarían a ser el pato más odiado en Duckburg. También cuidaría del responsable de ello. Asesinarlo hubiera evitado que dichos sucesos ocurrieran, pero nunca lo consideró. El pequeño Trip lo llamó "Tío Donald" y no pudo dejarlo solo. Esa frase le hizo recordar a sus sobrinos y despertó en él el deseo de protegerlo.

Irónicamente sería el regreso de un enemigo y aliado, dependiendo de la situación, lo que haría que su caída nunca ocurriera.


	4. Sentimiento de vacío

**Capítulo 4: Sentimiento de vacío**

* * *

Dewey se levantó agitado. Llevó su mano hasta su pecho en un intento por controlar su respiración. El recuerdo de su pesadilla seguía vigente en su mente. Dewey era incapaz de pensar que su pesadilla fuera algo más que un mal sueño, era demasiado terrible para siquiera considerarlo.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su tío Donald. Quería pedirle que lo dejara dormir con él. Su tío Donald siempre lo dejaba dormir con él y nunca le hacía preguntas. Tuvo cuidado de no despertar a sus hermanos, no quería preocuparlos con lo que consideraba, una pérdida de tiempo.

No encontró a Donald en ningún lado y supo que no lo haría. No fue hasta que vio a su bisabuela que todo cobró sentido. Su sueño había sido un recuerdo de los hechos sucedidos en los últimos días. Duck Avenger había sido muerto siendo considerado como una amenaza global y el pato bajo la máscara era su tío Donald.

Se dejó caer de rodillas. No le importaba si Duck Avenger era un criminal o si su tío era el pato debajo de la máscara. Si su tío se hubiera aparecido frente a él y admitiera ser responsable de todas las cosas tan terribles de las que lo culpaban le diría que podía contar con él para esconderse. Solo quería que estuviera de vuelta. Que le enseñara chistes, que los llevara a pescar, o que les leyera cómics. Le hacía tanta falta.

—¿Dewey? —era Huey quien le hablaba, a su lado se encontraba Louie —. ¿Por qué lloras?

Dewey llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas, comprobando que su hermano tenía razón. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que estaba llorando. Pensé en negarlo, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. No tenía sentido hacerlo, sus hermanos no le creerían y él no tenía intenciones de mentir.

—Lo extraño tanto —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Huey y Louie no necesitaron palabras para saber de quién estaba hablando. Ellos entendían por lo que estaba pasando Dewey porque estaban pasando por los mismo. Quizás no fue el mismo sueño, pero los tres se habían despertado con la misma sensación, el vacío que provocaba la pérdida de un ser querido.

Huey fue el primero en abrazar a Dewey. Louie no tardó en seguirlo.

—También lo extraño.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Della cuando su cohete aterrizó en la luna fue buscar la mansión de Scrooge. Estaba tan emocionada por ver a sus hijos y preocupada por dar una buena impresión que cuando llegó a su antigua casa no supo qué hacer. Comenzó a ensayar diferentes saludos y presentaciones, a imaginar lo que le diría a sus hijos y posibles escenarios para el reencuentro. En todos ellos sus familiares estaban felices por su regreso.

—La primera impresión es lo más importante —se dijo Della mientras arreglaba su cabello y ropas. No era mucho lo que podía hacer —. Así que tranquila, Della y actúa cool. Este es el momento más importante de tu vida.

Respiró profundo, tratando de reunir el valor necesario para abrir la puerta. No pudo y decidió retomar sus ensayos.

—¡Niños, mamá ha vuelto! —gritó y alzó sus manos lo más alto que pudo.

Se dijo que algo más calmado podría ser la mejor opción y repitió la misma frase, pero sin llegar a gritar. Tampoco la convenció del todo, incluso se dijo que la opción anterior le parecía mejor. "Y si solo toco la puerta y dejo que tío Scrooge y Donald me presenten", pensó Della, idea que descartó después de varios minutos.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a tocar la puerta ya era de noche. No hubo respuesta. Estuvo repitiendo el mismo proceso durante horas sin obtener ningún resultado. "Quizás están en una aventura o dormidos", se dijo Della pues no comprendía porque se negaban a responder sus llamadas y no quería pensar que lo hacían de forma intencional.

Pasó la noche frente a la puerta de la mansión sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Después de intentar obtener una respuesta por más de una semana decidió que debía cambiar de estrategia. Fue a la policía. Quería saber que había sido de su tío, pero también temía la respuesta que pudieran darle.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue diferente a la esperada. En cuanto preguntó por Scrooge McDuck la hicieron pasar a una habitación aparte. No le pareció sospechoso así que cumplió con lo que se le ordenó. Lo que no se esperó fue que la trataran como si fuera una criminal y todas las preguntas que le hicieron.

—¿Qué quiere de Scrooge McDuck?

—Quiero decirle que soy Della Duck y que estoy con vida —respondió Della, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar.

—Imposible.

Della permaneció varias horas encerrada en esa oficina antes de obtener respuestas. De todas las formas en que había imaginado su reencuentro con su tío Scrooge, ser interrogada de esa forma no estaba en su lista. Había imaginado que las cosas serían un poco más fáciles.

Lo primero que vio de su tío fue su expresión enojada. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto y eso le resultó extraño. Lo saludó con un gesto de mano, más avergonzada que atemorizada, notando como las facciones en el rostro de su tío cambiaban. El enojo dio paso a la sorpresa y la sorpresa a la tristeza.

—Della, eres tú, realmente eres tú.

Scrooge retrocedió un paso y Della corrió hasta poder abrazarlo. Quería comprobar que estaba bien y que todo no era más que un terrible malentendido.

—¿Creí que estabas…?

—Muerta, pues ya ves que no.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En la luna, todo este tiempo.

—Yo busqué en la luna —Scrooge se separó, parecía molesto.

—Pues no buscaste bien —le reclamó Della.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que volvieran a abrazarse.

—¿Dónde están los niños? Muero por verlos.

Scrooge sacó a Della de la estación de policía y la llevó hasta la casa en donde se habían instalado desde la caída del Duck Avenger. Della tenía muchas preguntas, quería saber por qué se cambiaron de residencia, quién era Lauchpad y por qué tenía su trabajo entre otras cosas, pero ninguna de sus preguntas fue resuelta. Scrooge le dijo que lo haría en su debido momento.

—¿Quién es la ciborg? —preguntó Dewey en cuanto la vio.

—¿Creo que es su mamá? —respondió Webby con el mismo tono de voz.

—Huey, Dewey y Louie, ella es su madre, Della, ellos son Huey, Dewey y Louie.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy mitad ciborg!

De los tres Dewey fue el primero en abrazar a su madre y quien más emocionado se mostró ante el reencuentro. Huey se mostró inseguro, pero sus inseguridades se desvanecieron cuando supo que su madre también había formado parte de los Jóvenes Castores. Louie fue el más difícil de convencer.

—Espera ¿Huey, Dewey y Louie? Se supone que se llamaran Jet, Turbo y Rebel, se lo dije a Donald, hasta lo escribí en caso de que nadie le entendiera.

Los trillizos se separaron de Della después de que terminara de hablar. Sus expresiones felices fueron reemplazadas por las de tristeza. La madre de los patitos no lograba entender qué había pasado para que sus hijos e incluso Scrooge se mostraran tan afectados.

—No son unos nombres tan malos —comentó Della en un intento por arreglar la situación —, seguro que Donald…

—Será mejor que hablemos de algunas cosas —la interrumpió Scrooge —, a solas.

Los trillizos y Webby se apresuraron en dejar la habitación. Por las expresiones en los rostros de los más pequeños, parecía como si ellos se hubieran ido incluso sin que se lo pidieran.

—No quería que te enteraras de este modo, pero es mejor que lo sepas cuanto antes.

—Tío Scrooge, comienzo a preocuparme.

—Hace tiempo, después de que te perdiste en la luna, apareció un pato enmascarado —Scrooge hizo un gesto de mano para indicarle a su sobrina que no lo interrumpiera —, era considerado un héroe, atrapaba a los criminales y los llevaba a prisión, siempre aparecía cuando se le necesitaba. Un día, en el noticiero del canal Doble Cero apareció evidencia muy concreta de sus actividades delictivas, se le acusaba de terrorismo, robo y de otras cosas horribles. La policía lo siguió hasta la torre Ducklair, pero no pudieron atraparlo, la torre fue destruida, asesinando al pato enmascarado en el proceso.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Donald? —respondió Della, sabía que era algo malo, pero no lograba entender por qué su tío se la contaba en ese momento.

—Ese pato era conocido como Duck Avenger, pero quizás su nombre real sea más familiar para ti —continuó hablando Scrooge, el volumen de su voz había disminuido y se notaba que comenzaba a tener problemas para hablar —, era Donald Duck.

—Conozco a Donald y él nunca haría algo así.

—La evidencia en su contra es demasiado sólida, no tiene sentido negarlo.

—¡Y no hiciste nada para defenderlo! —le reclamó Della —. ¡Eres el pato más rico del mundo, no es ningún problema para ti!

—No lo entiendes, jovencita.

—¡Él único que no entiende nada eres tú! —le gritó Della, antes de irse y cerrar la puerta de golpe agregó —. ¡Limpiaré el nombre de Donald, ya lo verás!

Della no quería ni podía creer que su hermano fuera un criminal. El Donald que conocía era un tanto temeroso, era un aventurero, no podía negarlo, pero de los tres era el más prudente y el que más se preocupaba por los demás. Ser un criminal enmascarado no parecía ser algo acorde con su personalidad.

Buscó a sus hijos, los encontró con Webby y la abuela pato. Verlos tan triste le dolió, podía sentir como su corazón se dolía. Trató de pensar en una forma de animarlos, pero no se le ocurría nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo animarse así misma. Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó, no podía pensar en nada más. Se dijo que en cuanto se calmara hablaría con ellos sobre su plan para limpiar el nombre de Donald.

* * *

La mirada de Donald se posó sobre Trip. Trip le parecía un niño inteligente, admitía que travieso, como todo niño de su edad, no un criminal como el que le había hecho tanto daño. Trip le recordaba a sus sobrinos, pero ese no era el único motivo por el que había aceptado cuidar de él.

Odín le había contado que ese niño había sido el responsable de su caída y sin embargo era incapaz de odiarlo. Le contó sobre la forma en que la muerte de su padre le había afectado y la manera en que lidió con su dolor, vengándose de la persona a la que consideraba responsable por la pérdida de su padre. Odiaba al hombre en que se convirtió, no al niño que no había hecho nada malo y que tenía posibilidades de ser algo más.

Había sido Griffon el responsable de muchos actos delictivos. También había sido el que le entregó a Angus Fangus su identidad secreta junto a información alterada para que todos creyeran que el Duck Avenger era el responsable, no Trip quien solo era un niño. Eso era algo que Donald tenía más que claro. Ni siquiera consideró asesinarlo para evitar que de adulto viajara a su presente para modificar el futuro a su conveniencia. Su identidad seguiría siendo un secreto, pero era algo demasiado terrible como para siquiera tomarlo en cuenta.

Donald sabía que, contrario a lo que la Organización decía, no era su culpa que Raider hubiera muerto en esa misión que hicieron juntos, pero en ocasiones se sentía culpable por no haber podido salvarlo. Teniendo tanto tiempo solo era fácil divagar, pensar en cosas que en otros tiempos ni siquiera hubiera considerado.

Tomó una porción de pizza, preguntándose por qué no había usado esa máquina para obtener comida antes. Un poco de variedad en su menú le hubieran hecho bastante bien. Saber que gracias a Trip se había dado ese pequeño cambio lo hizo sentir orgulloso. Trip lo había llamado tío y él ya lo sentía como parte de la familia.

Trató de imaginar como sería si sus sobrinos y Webby conocieran a Trip y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Sabía que eran buenos, pero también demasiado inquietos y que de unirse podrían causar muchos problemas o salir heridos. Esto último era lo que más le preocupaba. Odiaría que se lastimarán.

Recordó que ni los trillizos ni Webby eran unos niños. Habían pasado quince años desde que su identidad dejó de ser un secreto. Nunca dejó de cuidarlos, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad iba a visitarlos y asegurarse de que no se metieran en ningún problema. Donald se sentía orgulloso de verlos crecer y feliz por el regreso de Della, aunque debía admitir que hubiera podido participar más activamente en sus vidas.

La llegada de Griffon a su presente no hizo que su determinación por cuidar de Trip disminuyera. Odín le había encargado la seguridad del pequeño y él quería protegerlo, incluso si para ello tenía que usar su cuerpo como escudo. El que su rostro apareciera en todos los noticieros era algo que no se esperaba y que le preocupaba cómo pudiera afectar su vida, algo que no sucedió pues esa línea temporal fue eliminada cuando Trip decidió que quería ser un héroe como Duck Avenger y no un criminal como Griffon, alguien que usaba la muerte de su padre como excusa para ser un villano y que pudiendo hacer algo para salvarlo, eligió la venganza.


End file.
